general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Magician/Issue 1
' '''In one of the Unseen’s many, many, many forests, an elf is running towards a tear in the sky where no trees or plants bloom. As the elf grows closer to the tear, an arrow is shot through his leg and he falls over. Two knights of the Unseen Kingdom stop when they arrive to the bleeding elf’s position. “P-P-Please, leave me be!” The Elf pleaded. “Vlaf of the Under-Swamp, you are under arrest for high treason against your King.” One of the guards says, taking out some rope from his pouch while the other one steadies Vlaf’s leg and yanks the arrow out of the elf’s leg, resulting with him screaming in pain. He’s pulled up to his feet and is taken to a two unicorns. Vlaf is put on one and a guard hopes on behind him, the other guard takes the other unicorn and they ride off towards the castle. The King, Kalk Knig, was a powerful Mer-Person cursed to walk the land, never setting foot into his beloved home under the ocean. He eventually became a fearsome warrior, looking for a throne to take over. He took part in the First War of Centaurs, and later lead the king of that time’s army to war against the magicians. Before the king died, he made Kalk the king and he started a crusade against the very same Mer-People he once called family. Years later, he lead a crusade against any and all creatures that would try to pass into the human world. Most citizens of the Castle and its nearby village were Forest Elves. The castle was built in a forest so the ones that were still around just lived nearby. The two guards bring Vlaf into the main hall where the King is sitting at his throne and they bring him up to speed about where they would him and what he was doing. “Why were you trying to escape the Unseen?” The King said, emotionless. Vlaf cringed when he tried to stand on his own. “Speak.” The King commanded softly. “To start a new life,” the young elf said. “Why not serve your purpose in the Under-Swamp?” The King asks. “Because it is not ''my ''born purpose,” Vlaf starts. “I was only raised in the Under-Swamp. But that is not my home. I was hoping if I left the Unseen that I’d be able to start a new life.” King Kalk walks off of his throne and towards the bleeding elf. “My men will treat your wounds and you’ll be set free. But if there’s any word of you, Vlaf, a worker of the Under-Swamp, trying to go through a “World-Tear” you will be executed. And I will know if you do, the new Watchtower built there will be keeping an eye on you and your people, “The King says before turning around and heading towards his chambers. The Elf is taken away to have his leg treated. Vlaf’s leg was still badly bleeding and it needed to stop before he lost too much blood. When Vlaf arrives in the guard’s medical tent outside the castle’s boundaries, he’s placed in a cot made of various straw and grasses. A medic comes in, wearing light armor. “Your leg’s the problem, eh?” The doctor asks. “Yes.” A guard answers for him. The doctor starts to tend to Vlaf’s leg when a young, clean-shaven human looking creature walks in and watches the doctor work. “Not now, Moon.” The doctor said sighing. “Aww.” The creature known as “Moon” said before walking off in a sulking manner, obviously sarcastic. “Why is ''he here?” The guard that took Vlaf here asks, angrily. “Relax, he was going to run me an errand but as you can see, I’m busy tending to an Under-Swampian Elf.” The doctor replies. “Thank you for your time, sir.” Vlaf says. “I take it you were shot down by some of the guards?” “Yes.” Vlaf replied, cringing while the doctor touched his wound. “Sorry, had to clean it. Where were you going?” The doctor asks. “You know where he was going damn well, Shlof.” The guard says. “Yea, I suppose I do.” Doctor Shlof says. “To start a new life, that’s where I was going.” Vlaf says. As Shlof starts to bandage Vlof’s leg, he hands him another roll of bandages. “Redress it every three days.” The doctor says, smiling. “Thank you.” Vlof says before being pulled out of the tent and towards a horse by the guard. “Bye, buddy,” Moon says, mockingly. The guard grabs Moon by the collar and says “Why the fuck does the king let you Magicians in the Unseen?” “Maybe he thinks we’re cute, I dunno.” Moon says before pushing the guard away and walks into the medical tent. He plops down on top of a cot and takes a vile from the counter next to it, sniffs it, scrunches his nose, and places it back. “Have any idea how far I had to travel for it, Shlof?” Moon asks. “I don’t, but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.” Shlof says, standing up and looking at his friend. “I don’t know, exactly. But I did have to go out and find all the ingredients for the potion myself. Why did you have me do this? You could have made up an excuse and got it yourself, “Moon said. “Joshua, you know that I can’t leave the premises unless a quest’s been started. Apparently I’m too valuable. Now give me the potion.” Shlof says. Joshua Moon pulls out a small, triangular bottle filled with a green liquid. “How…did you find the supplies to make this? You’ve never told me.” “Wal-Mart, ”Joshua answers. “..What?” “It’s a place where people buy stuff, I figured I’d make a tear, sneak into a Wal-Mart and get the ingredients.” Moon says. Shlof look out the medical tent then shoved its flaps closed and lead Joshua into his quarters. “..You made a tear?” “Yep,” Joshua says. “..How? ”Shlof asks. Joshua holds out his right hand and shows Shlof his palm which has a purple symbol on it. The symbol actually looks like it is part of his skin. “It’s my father’s family’s mark. It allows us to use more extreme magic than the average Magician may use. And this includes tearing holes in the Unseen, although I need to work on how I land a bit more. Sometimes, I land on my damn head. But I’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Joshua says, admiring his palm. “This is interesting. I’ve never had this explained to me. How do you get back TO the Unseen?” “Pfft. No matter where you’re at in the Human world, if you open a tear, you will have an entrance to the area you came from, quite simple.” Joshua says. “Just make sure no one hears about this, I don’t need you getting arrested or beheaded or whatever else the king does to people nowadays. ”Shlof says to himself. “Aw, you really do care,” Joshua says, sarcastically. “I wouldn’t say that, old friend.” Shlof says before grunting and taking off the jacket that was concealing the gruesome sight on his neck. Shlof starts pouring a little of the potion Joshua got him on his index finger then rubbed it on a huge black vein on his neck. “Hnghh!” Shlof exclaims as the vein gets bigger. Joshua runs to his friend and helps him stagger up to his feet. Shlof smiles, grabs the bottle, and drinks the rest of the potion. Joshua can’t help but remember how this all happened to a young, healthy Wood-Elf. The first time Joshua and Shlof had met was the first time Joshua had gone into the Unseen without the guidance of his mother. He knew of only the goblins and their “Mud King”, and she had mentioned unicorns but there was literally an entire world out there for Joshua to explore. So when his mother was not looking after him, Joshua ran off, and called upon his mark and it glowed a fantastic shade of purple. It was like a fire, intensifying from his palm. Young Joshua repeated the chant he heard his mother say at least a dozen times. And there it was. It mystified him. He ran right into it, and turned back to return to his room once he saw he was in the middle of a dark forest. The tear had closed and he was stuck in the forest. He started to walk along the forest, but tripped on a root and topped down the side of a high trail, leaving him in a small Elfian village with a broken leg. A young Shlof was the one to find Joshua lying in the bushes, injured. He was apprenticing under another elf as a medic in hopes to be able to one day, be in the king’s army as the medic. He knew how to set a broken leg so he had done so with Joshua. The young Magician started to cry and thrash about so he was brought back to the village itself by Shlof’s father. After he was healed, he began hunting and fishing and playing with Shlof. This was when Joshua’s mother finally found him and thanked the elf village for taking care of him. Joshua and his mother spent another month at the village as it was their annual festival of stars, and Joshua and his mother’s magic was the one thing keeping the village hidden from the blind trolls of Arkingtal, A small cave village of hunting trolls that couldn’t see anything that was involved with magic. It was Joshua and his mom, Velma, that hid the village from the trolls unknowingly, and when they left to return to their home in the human world, the trolls attacked. Upon returning to the village a week later (once again without his mother’s consent), there was nothing but bodies stacked upon bodies to be seen. He finds Shlof with a poisoned arrow in his upper thigh. Joshua panics and opens a tear back into the human world, retrieves his mother and brings her back to the horrible scene. She goes to tend to Shlof’s wounds and recognizes the type of poison that was used on the arrow that was used to shoot the young elf. It’s a type of poison that cannot be cured. Velma had discovered a potion that could slow the processes of Shlof’s sickness but he would need three of these potions (which had ingredients that were quite hard to find in the Unseen so Joshua often went to Wal-Marts around the US to find them) a month. Velma explains why this happened to the village and how they were most likely the reason the trolls did not smell or hunt the village until they left. Joshua continues to collect the potions for his dying friend, today, continuing to feel guilty for the death of his family, friends, and some day, him. Shlof also went on to join the king’s army, like the always wanted. Eventually, he convinced the king to let him become the Chief Medic and Joshua would come to visit him and mock the townspeople, much to their dismay as Magicians, essentially bastards of the Magic/Human community, were not their favorite kind of people. Now, after drinking all of the contents of the triangular potion, Shlof holds onto Joshua’s coat while the black vein on his neck disappears and he stands up, smiles. “I’m alright, Josh. I am.” Shlof says, wiping his face. “Are you?” “…Yes, Moon, I am. That potion really did a lot on me, you’ll have to start getting that. It seems to help more than that Bluebard shit.” Shlof answers, looking down at various bandages and medical supplies. “You only drink them when you’re extremely weak. You mostly use them as rubbing oil.” Shlof doesn’t look back at his friend and continues to dilly dally with different items. “Have you been taking your potions?” Moon asks, walking towards his friend, obviously concerned. “No, Moon.” “What?! Why!” Moon objects. “Because I’m getting better, I can feel it!” Shlof says, turning around. “No, Shlof. You know that’s not true. I’m sorry, but it’s not. Hopefully, you can keep taking your potions long enough for me to find the right spell and undo this stupid curse and you won’t have to take them, but you need to take them now, please. I’m begging you.” Joshua says, sadly. Before Shlof got the chance to answer, a royal guard gets inside of the tent and comes into Shlof’s medical quarters. “What can I do for you?” Shlof asks. “You can come to the caste and meet with the king, he wants to see you. And I see you’re still letting Moon linger about.” The guard says. “Love you, too.” Winks Joshua. “Yes, yes of course, I’ll be riding up momentarily, but did his majesty mention why I’m to come speak with him?” “I’m not allowed to say.” The guard says sternly before leaving. Shlof puts on his jacket and equips his sword to his side and heads off towards his unicorn. “You shouldn’t come, I’ll fill you in on the details when I come back, but until then, don’t cause too much trouble, please. And DO NOT make a tear in the fuckin’ camp.” Shlof says, before leaving the medical tent and Joshua behind in it. Shlof starts to ride towards the magnificent castle made of the finest stones known to the Unseen. It’s truly a marvel to look at. And its size is enough to make eve the strongest Cyclops look like a child, let alone a normal sized elf. As he rides along towards the castle, he sees swords and spears carelessly lain about. When he arrives to the main entrance, he plops off of his unicorn and ties her down to a post near by a watering station and enters the main hall. “My lord,” Shlof says, bowing. Guards and possible mistresses all linger about the hall, pretending to do their own thing and continue their own conversations when they were obviously waiting for the two to speak. “How are you, Shlof?” The king, Kalk Knig asks, stepping from his throne. Actually quivering in his boots with fear, Shlof answers,” Good, my lord.” Kalk strolls about the hall, overturning something here and there, before making his way to Shlof’s face and backing up a bit. “I’ve called you here today to ask if you’d be interested in a very important role in my plan,” King Kalk Knig says. “Of c-course, but could you explain what exactly it is that I’d be doing?” Shlof asks. “For generations, the kings before me had allowed the silly Magician’s to abuse their abilities and play their games, and tear open the Unseen. No one’s done a thing about it until I became ruler. I tried to build rules for our people. Every time a Magician broke one of my rules-- no, one of my laws, '''another World-Tear was opened and because of these, tears, creatures have been spilling into the Human’s world for millennia. I want you to be the medic of the team that goes into the human’s world and brings the people that belong here back.” The King says. “What if they don’t want to come back?” Shlof asks. “You execute them.” “A-Alright sir, I accept. I have one request.” Shlof says. “And that is?” the king questions. “As you know, we have a resident Magician on our hands and he was actually born and raised in the Human world. You do not turn away these Magicians from the Unseen as they are a part of it. Well, could I bring him along? He’s always in the camp with me, training, talking, and frankly, I think he’d know where any of these people we’re looking for would be at.” Shlof says. “You may bring him. But you do know that you’ll have to make the choice to bring him, or if he refuses, to '''execute him, correct?” Kalk asks. There’s a long pause but Kalk and Shlof never stop staring at each other. “I do, my lord.” Category:Bloxx Category:Magician Category:Issues